


these words are all we have

by belasteals



Series: axgweek 2016 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, ten things Arya and Gendry whisper to each other at night.</p>
<p>For axgweek 2016, day 4: "Whisper"</p>
            </blockquote>





	these words are all we have

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Overjoyed" by Bastille

_one._ “Are you awake?” “No.” “Stupid.”

 

_two._ “Wake up, _wake up,_ something’s wrong!”

 

_three._ “You came back for me.” “Of course I did, stupid.”

 

_four._ “Do you think Harrenhal is really haunted?” “No. Go to sleep.”

 

_five._ “Come North with me?” “Go to sleep, m’lady.”

 

_six._ “I missed you.”

 

_seven._ “Come North with me?” “Okay.”

 

_eight._ “Gendry?” “Yeah?” “I’m scared.” “Me too.”

 

_nine._ “We’re going home.”

 

_ten._ “I love you.”


End file.
